As a known fluid controller suitable to be used for adjusting a flow rate by restricting an upward and downward movable amount of a stem in association with opening and closing operations, there is a configuration including: a body provided with a fluid passage; a casing provided above the body; a diaphragm configured to open and close the fluid passage; a stem configured to move the diaphragm to an open or close direction by moving upward or downward; a diaphragm holder fixed to a lower end portion of the stem; a holder adapter disposed radially outside the diaphragm holder and fixed to the body and configured to hold an outer peripheral edge portion of the diaphragm; a piston configured to move upward and downward integrally with the stem; drive means configured to move the piston upward and downward; and setting means configured to set the upward movable amount of the stem in association with opening and closing operations (PTL 1).
In the case of PTL 1, the setting means is configured in such a manner that a female screw portion of a handle and a male screw portion provided on the casing are engaged with each other and the upward and downward movable amount of the stem in association with opening and closing operations is adjusted by adjusting the position of a stopper by rotating the handle.